Problem: Nita wants to buy a new keyboard for her computer. She will buy the keyboard when it is on sale for under $\$50$. Write an inequality that describes $k$, the price in dollars at which Nita will buy the keyboard.
Explanation: Since Nita will buy the keyboard for under ${50}$ dollars, the price must be lower than ${50}$ dollars. We want to write an inequality that shows prices less than ${50}$ dollars. $k<{50}$